baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
VILLAINS UNITE: Season 2 Season 2 is the first season of ABC's Villains Unite!. It was ordered on September 20, 2015. Filming began in July 2016. The season premiered with "Heralds of Darkness" on August 7, 2016. Planned plotlines * New and old realms. ** Sleepy Hollow. ** Oz. ** Sherwood Forests. ** Arendelle. * The real Cynthia Stone. * The character of Mother Gothel being an antagonist. * What happened to Maurice in "Her Old Ways". * Returning characters. ** Malleve De Vil. * A death in "I See the Light". ** It will somehow include Rapunzel. * Frozen. * As in Season 1, a major starring character will perish in the nineteenth episode. New Characters * Robin Hood ("Heralds of Darkness") * Rumplestiltskin ("Heralds of Darkness") * Maid Marian ("Into the Forest") * Ichabod Crane ("''Sleepy Hollow''") * Headless Horseman ("''Sleepy Hollow''") * Prince Phillip' '("Mistress of the Dark Arts") * Auntie Em ("The Arrow Which Pointed to Kansas") * Rapunzel ("I See the Light") * [[Elsa|'Elsa']]' '("''Winter is Coming''") * Anna '("The Winds of Winter) * Wicked Witch of the West '("The Winds of Winter") * 'Count of Monte Cristo ("A Bitter Draught") * [[Cynthia Stone|'Cynthia Stone']] * Sheriff Nottingham Returning Cast *Bold items have been further confirmed Starring * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Belle Goode as Dorothy Gale * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose * Etta Schmidt as Belle * Anna Fox as Evil Queen * Mary White as Maleficent * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * James Jones as Captain Hook * Maria O'Neal as Mother Gothel Guest Starring * Evelyn Brooke as Merida * Samantha Gold as Goldilocks * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel * Mark Willis as Prince Eric * Isabella Thomas as Tinker Bell * Andrew Smith as Peter Pan * Betty Brown as Ursula * John Euing as King Adam * Keegan Connor Tracy as Aurora * John Miller as Lumiere * Lucy Filling as Malleve De Vil * Nancy Clements as Anita * Mercy Mason as Merryweather * Chandler Morris as [[Maurice|'Maurice']] * Jim Rutenbau as [[Gaston|'Gaston']] Lineup Changes * Belle Goode is now billed as "starring". * Shelby Ross is now billed as "starring". * John Euing is now billed as "guest starring". * Cara Wilhelm is now billed as "starring". * Maria O'Neal is now billed as "starring". New Cast Starring * David Marson as Robin Hood ("Heralds of Darkness") * Anthony King as Rumplestiltskin' '("Heralds of Darkness") Guest Starring * Shelly Singer as Maid Marian' '("Into the Forest") * Phillip Rocke as Ichabod Crane ("Sleepy Hollow") * David Stone as Headless Horseman ("Sleepy Hollow") * Andrew Tomas as Prince Phillip ("Mistress of the Dark Arts") * Jennifer Gold as Rapunzel ("I See the Light") * TBA as Elsa '("[[Winter is Coming|''Winter is Coming]]") * TBA as 'Anna '("The Winds of Winter") * TBA as '''Wicked Witch of the West ("The Winds of Winter") * TBA as Count of Monte Cristo ("A Bitter Draught") * TBA as [[Cynthia Stone|'Cynthia Stone']] * TBA as Sheriff Nottingham Malleve De Vi'''Plot ''Heroes and Villains versus Darkness. '("Heralds of Darkness" to "Winter is Coming") In the French Village, the heroes battle Mother Gothel and her Heralds of Darkness. ("Heralds of Darkness") Later, they enter the Forest, where Maid Marian is killed. ("Into the Forest"). They travel to Sleepy Hollow, and encounter old faces such as Peter Pan, Ursula, and King Adam. ("Sleepy Hollow") Maleficent resolves her past with Tinker Bell. ("Mistress of the Dark Arts") Episodes Quick Glance Category:Villains Unite!